bradywwefandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Mcmahon
McMahon became a regular while being an on-air character in 1998, during his father's on-air feud with Steve Austin. In the early days of that angle, McMahon offered support for his father in cameo roles, but he did not become an enforcer like Gerald Brisco and Pat Patterson. Later, in the summer, McMahon was a color commentator on Sunday Night Heat for a short amount of time with Jim Ross, and announced with Jerry Lawler on the WWF Attitude video game. After the announcing stint was over, McMahon took a role as a regular character, turning on his father by signing Austin to a contract after Vince demoted him to the position of referee. Yet at Survivor Series, McMahon turned heel by turning on Austin and became an official member of The Corporation. McMahon became a key component in the Corporation angle, winning the European Championship from X-Pac.13 The two met in a rematch at WrestleMania XV; McMahon got help from his childhood friends the Mean Street Posse and Triple H, who turned on X-Pac during the match, to retain the championship.14 McMahon then retired the title, wanting to retire as an "undefeated champion". McMahon later gave the title to Mideon, who found it in McMahon's duffel bag, thus reactivating it.After WrestleMania, Vince briefly made his second face run and McMahon took control of the Corporation. With wrestlers such as Triple H in this new faction, McMahon feuded with his father and a new faction made up of former Corporation members, The Union. On the UPN pilot for SmackDown!, McMahon joined forces with The Undertaker and the Ministry of Darkness to form the Corporate Ministry. Eventually, Vince was revealed to be the mastermind behind this faction, and his face turn was explained to be a plot to get the WWF Title off Austin. Austin then met McMahon and Vince in a ladder match at the King of the Ring for ownership of the WWF, as in the storyline, Austin had 50%, which was assigned to him by Linda and Stephanie McMahon, upset by Vince and McMahon's complicity in the storyline kidnapping of Stephanie by the Corporate Ministry, while McMahon and Shane each had 25%. McMahon and Vince won the match when a mystery associate raised the briefcase out of Austin's reach when he climbed the ladder, allowing Vince and McMahon to grab the case and regain 100% ownership of the WWF.15With his ownership reinstated, McMahon shifted his sights to, then babyface, Test, who was kayfabe dating McMahon's sister, Stephanie. McMahon disapproved of the relationship, feeling Stephanie was dating "beneath the family's standards", and wound up feuding with Test. With help from the Mean Street Posse, McMahon made Test's life a living hell. At SummerSlam, McMahon met Test in a "Love Her or Leave Her" match, with the stipulation being that if McMahon won the match, Test and Stephanie could no longer see each other, and if he lost, McMahon would give his blessings to the pair. Test was able to get the win, and McMahon eventually settled his differences with Test, thus making his second face run by becoming his ally.16 Later in the year, Stephanie turned heel, siding with her new kayfabe husband then-heel, Triple H (the two began their off-screen relationship around this time, but did not marry in real life until 2003). With that, the McMahon-Helmsley Faction began, and all of the other McMahons disappeared from television.At No Way Out, McMahon made his return as a heel again by helping The Big Show defeat The Rock.17 This started the road to WrestleMania 2000, where in the four-way main event each wrestler had a McMahon in his corner. The Rock had Vince, the Big Show had McMahon, Triple H had Stephanie, and Mick Foley had Shane's mother, Linda McMahon. The Big Show was the first man eliminated,18 and soon after he and McMahon went their separate ways. This led to a match between the two at Judgment Day, which McMahon won after receiving help from Test and Albert, amongst others.19 Over the course of the next several months, McMahon allied himself with other heel wrestlers, including Edge and Christian, who helped him win the Hardcore Championship from Steve Blackman.20 McMahon met Blackman in a rematch at SummerSlam, losing the title after falling 40 feet (12 m) through the stage (McMahon climbed up the set running away from Blackman, who gave chase and hit Shane with a Singapore cane, knocking him off).21 McMahon then disappeared from television, making occasional cameo appearances. In 2001, McMahon made his third face run by once again feuding with his father, Vince. The feud with Vince was due to the elder McMahon's (kayfabe) affair with Trish Stratus. As fate would have it, rival World Championship Wrestling (WCW) was sold to the World Wrestling Federation one week before the Father versus Son match at WrestleMania X-Seven. In terms of the storyline, Vince demanded that Ted Turner sign the contract at WrestleMania X-Seven. With Vince's ego getting the best of him, McMahon was able to seize the opportunity and purchase WCW himself, to the shock of Vince. McMahon defeated his father at WrestleMania X-Seven, in a Street Fight. At Backlash, McMahon was in a Last Man Standing match against the Big Show. McMahon performed the Leap of Faith (from the top of the scaffolding), causing McMahon to get the victory when Show could not answer the 10 count. He won because Test lifted him up up and put him on the crane to hold Shane up on his feet. McMahon then began a feud with Kurt Angle. By the King of the Ring, on June 24, McMahon's feud with Angle had culminated. After already participating in two tournament matches that night, Angle wrestled McMahon in a Street Fight. After a suplex on the hard floor, Angle was thought to have cracked his tailbone. Angle also delivered an overhead belly to belly suplex through the plated glass stage set, but McMahon did not break through on the first attempt, causing him to fall head-first onto the concrete floor. After a successful second attempt, Angle was to put him through a second plate back out to the stage and again failed two more times. The match also had Shane missing a shooting star press and ended with Angle performing the Angle Slam off the top rope before scoring the victory over a bloodied McMahon. McMahon then began to lead his WCW wrestlers against his father and the WWE wrestlers, eventually joining forces with Paul Heyman and his band of Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) wrestlers, along with their new owner, McMahon's sister Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Calling themselves The Alliance, they pledged to finally run the World Wrestling Federation (and specifically their father) out of business. Ultimately, The Invasion came to a head at Survivor Series. The team of McMahon, Steve Austin, Kurt Angle, Rob Van Dam, and Booker T lost to the team of The Rock, Chris Jericho, The Undertaker, Kane, and the Big Show. The WWF defeated Alliance, caused it to (kayfabe) go out of business. The following night on Raw, Vince publicly fired both McMahon and Stephanie, which McMahon took in stride, admitting that he lost to the better man, while Stephanie pleaded with her father before being forcefully removed from the arena. Following the destruction of the WCW/ECW Alliance, McMahon remained off-screen, eventually briefly reappearing three times during 2002 to 2003. At WrestleMania XIX, McMahon made his first on-screen appearance in two years as he went to check on his father's welfare following a street fight with Hulk Hogan. He turned face once more in the summer of 2003 by getting involved in a feud with Eric Bischoff (who had made improper remarks and gestures to Shane's mother Linda). He defeated Bischoff in a street fight at SummerSlam. McMahon also got involved in a rivalry with Kane after he had given Linda the Tombstone Piledriver due to Linda not naming him the number contender to the World Heavyweight Championship. Their feud culminated in McMahon losing a Last Man Standing match at Unforgiven and to a first ever Ambulance match which he lost after a brutal match at Survivor Series. After Survivor Series, McMahon left Raw to focus his attention on the executive creative staff and on his new family. At WrestleMania XX, McMahon appeared briefly on camera during the opening of the event with Vince and his newborn son, Declan James McMahon. In a special 3-hour edition of Raw in October 2005, billed as WWE Homecoming, all four members of the McMahon family were given a Stone Cold Stunner by Stone Cold Steve Austin. The following week, Vince demanded an apology from ringside commentators for not coming to his family's aid, which developed into a new feud. McMahon also appeared at Survivor Series, though he did not appear on television. He can be seen on the DVD extra backstage talking to Theodore Long, when The Boogeyman tried to scare off McMahon, who made no deal about it. McMahon turned heel once more by again siding with his father to help in the feud with Shawn Michaels. At the 2006 Royal Rumble, McMahon eliminated Michaels by throwing him over the top rope.34 After weeks of attacks from behind by McMahon, one of which saw McMahon force an unconscious Michaels to kiss Vince's rear end, McMahon and Michaels faced each other in a Street Fight on the March 18, 2006 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event. In a fashion similar to the real life Montreal Screwjob, McMahon put Michaels in the Sharpshooter as Vince called for the bell and gave McMahon the victory.35 The McMahons' feud with Michaels took a religious turn after WrestleMania 22 (where Michaels defeated Vince McMahon). Vince claimed that Michaels's victory was a result of "divine intervention" and booked himself and his son in a match at Backlash against Michaels and his tag team partner "God". Around this time, Vince began to act strangely and at one point considered himself a god. McMahon, who at this time was referred by Vince as "the product of his semen", teamed with Vince to defeat Michaels and "God" at Backlash, due to help from the Spirit Squad.36This feud later enveloped Triple H, who the McMahons had enlisted to take out Michaels. Triple H was getting frustrated with this, as it was distracting from his quest to regain the WWE Championship. Triple H wound up bashing McMahon with his signature weapon, the sledgehammer, in what was considered to be an accident that put McMahon out of the ring for a while. Vince (and later McMahon, who had recovered) sought to humble Triple H and get some retribution. Triple H then began a feud with the McMahons shortly after, leading to his siding with Shawn Michaels and the reformation of D-Generation X (DX). At SummerSlam, McMahon, along with his father Vince, were defeated by DX.37 About a month later at Unforgiven, The McMahons and then ECW World Champion The Big Show faced DX in a Hell in a Cell match. McMahon was injured after Michaels elbow dropped a chair which was around McMahon's neck. DX emerged victorious at Unforgiven, and McMahon disappeared from television.38 On the March 5 edition of Raw, McMahon came back to inform his father, Vince, about the "guest referee" for the "Battle of the Billionaires". He told him that their opponents on the Board of Directors had won the vote, 5-4. The McMahons had intended for McMahon to be the referee. Instead, the guest referee turned out to be the McMahons' old rival, Steve Austin. During the "Battle of the Billionaires" match at WrestleMania 23, McMahon's attempt to interfere on his father's behalf was stopped by Austin. During the match, McMahon was able to hit the Coast-to-Coast dive with a trash can into Bobby Lashley's face. On April 9, McMahon officially joined the Vince/Umaga/Lashley feud when he faced Lashley for the ECW Championship in a Title vs Hair match which ended in McMahon getting disqualified on purpose by punching the referee. After the match, Umaga, Vince, and McMahon all attacked Lashley. At Backlash in a Handicap match for the ECW title, McMahon along with his father and Umaga defeated Lashley for the ECW Championship. Vince gained the pin making him the ECW World Champion. At Judgment Day, Lashley faced McMahon, Vince, and Umaga again, in a rematch for the ECW World Championship. This time, Lashley won the match, but since he pinned McMahon rather than Vince, Vince remained the champion. At One Night Stand McMahon and Umaga tried to help Vince retain the ECW World title against Bobby Lashley, but failed when Lashley speared Vince and pinned him for the win. On the taped edition of Raw that aired on September 3, McMahon, along with his mother Linda and his sister Stephanie, made appearances to confront Vince about his illegitimate child. McMahon then returned at Survivor Series to accompany Hornswoggle, alongside his father, in his match against The Great Khali. After that, he would be absent from television for nearly a year. After the severe injury that Vince McMahon sustained on the June 23 episode of Raw, Shane requested for the Raw roster to stand together during what was a 'turbulent time'. McMahon's plea, however, was ignored and subsequently, Shane and Stephanie McMahon urged the roster to show solidarity. On the July 28 episode of Raw, McMahon made an appearance on Raw, as he announced Mike Adamle as his and Stephanie's choice to be the new Raw General Manager. After Adamle stepped down as General Manager, he and Stephanie became the interim on-screen authority figures for the Raw program. On the November 24 episode of Raw, Shane and Stephanie argued over who was in charge, leading to Stephanie telling him that Raw is her show. After being slapped by Stephanie, Shane finished the segment by telling her that from that day onwards, he was going to watch Stephanie run Raw "right into the ground". At the start of 2009, Randy Orton began a feud with the McMahon family. On the January 19 episode of Raw, Orton punted Vince McMahon in the head, after he had tried to fire Orton from the company. The following week, Shane returned to television, leading him to attack Orton for his actions. On the February 2 episode of Raw, it was revealed that Orton challenged Shane to a No Holds Barred match at No Way Out, to which he accepted. At No Way Out, Orton defeated Shane in the match. The following night, Shane challenged Orton to an unsactioned match for that episode's main event. The match ended with Orton punting Shane in the head, as well as performing an RKO on Stephanie McMahon. Shane returned on the March 30 episode of Raw, alongside Triple H and his father, to confront and attack The Legacy (Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes). On the April 6 episode of Raw, it was announced that Shane would compete in a six-man tag team match against The Legacy at Backlash alongside Triple H and Batista, the latter of whom had returned from injury, where the stipulation was that if any member of Orton's team pinned any member of Triple H's team, Orton would win Triple H's WWE Championship; However, if any member of Triple H's team was counted out or disqualified, Orton would win the title.